The recycling of cardboard is practiced in many industries. For example, large retailers typically have baler systems for crushing and baling cardboard boxes so that cardboard used in product packaging can be conveniently volumetrically reduced, stored, and transported to recycling centers or otherwise disposed. Long members constructed of cardboard, such as tubular cores of textile and paper rolls, represent a special challenge in situations where only a typical cardboard-baling system is available. For example, the tubular cores often have elongate dimensions that will not fit within a typical baler system configured for baling boxes.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements toward volumetrically reducing and baling long members of material. A need exists for a baler system that receives whole elongate members of material and produces conveniently sized bales of the material. A need exists for a baler system that severs and crushes long cardboard cores.